everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Genevieve Lamp
This OC is not yours it belongs to BlazingStarfishPotatoes. Please ask before using photos, names, etc. Portrayal Joni Goode would be a good person to voice Genevieve. She is known for her role as Twyla in Monster High. Character__FORCETOC__ Appearance: Genevieve has lavender colored skin that varies in consistency from solid to wispy depending on mood (More solid when happy or angry, and more wispy when sad or anxious). She has black hair with rasberry highlights and lowlights, and she pulls it back in a bun/ponytail. She has emerald green eyes, and applies a small amount of magenta eye shadow and blush, nothing too extravagant or flashy. Personality: She is soft spoken, friendly to most and courteous. (Unless you're Duchess Swan...) But, it flips her crown when you constantly make wishes. She can't choose whether or not she grants a wish (it's part of the magical binding that comes with being a genie). Granting wishes really saps her energy because she is not very advanced yet in the art of wish making. If someone consistently and profusely makes wishes she will be forced to continually grant them until she passes out from fatigue. Genevieve likes some excitement in life, and if her friends are doing something crazy (like trashing Headmaster Grimm's office) she usually tags along, but she isn't wild and reckless. Genevieve is extremely ambitious and has many dreams and wishes she longs to pursue in life. She is extremely self-controlled (thanks to years of studying the genie code, filled with messages along the lies of "revealing emotions are a burden to others" etc.) that is, except when her wishes are abused as mentioned earlier. Genevieve is trusting, honest and loyal to her friends. Genevieve is not the type for flirting but dreams of romance. Genevieve is social and tries to make friends with most people but many people keep their distance because, well, Genevieve is different ("I'm purple and have no legs, I'm totally like everyone else" puts Genevieve. Genevieve is defensive and guarded about anything involving her destiny. She holds in her emotions, shutting people out, part of the code of a genie is to only care for others, not to bother masters with needs, opinions, and feelings. Sometimes Genevieve finds herself depressed because she fails to speak her mind. Perhaps if she opened up more, things would be easier. Easier said than done, for a genie. Hobbies and Interests: Genevieve enjoys reading about magic and the history of it. She enjoys improving and practicing her magic step by step. She's not really sure why she enjoys making her magic stronger. Maybe it's because she wants to be a more powerful genie, maybe it's because she wants to figure out if she can make her own wishes. Who knows. Genevieve also likes learning about geography and history. She participates in an after school marching band program. She likes hanging out with friends too, of course. Story- Aladdin and The Wonderful Lamp Synopsis: Aladdin is an impoverished young ne'er-do-well in a Chinese town. He is recruited by a sorcerer from the Maghreb, who passes himself off as the brother of Aladdin's late father Mustapha the tailor, convincing Aladdin and his mother of his goodwill by apparently making arrangements to set up the lad as a wealthy merchant. The sorcerer's real motive is to persuade young Aladdin to retrieve a wonderful oil lamp from abooby-trapped magic cave. After the sorcerer attempts to double-cross him, Aladdin finds himself trapped in the magic cave. Fortunately, Aladdin retains a magic ring lent to him by the sorcerer as protection. When he rubs his hands in despair, he inadvertently rubs the ring and a jinnī (or "genie") appears who takes him home to his mother. Aladdin is still carrying the lamp. When his mother tries to clean it, a second far more powerful genie appears who is bound to do the bidding of the person holding the lamp. With the aid of the genie of the lamp, Aladdin becomes rich and powerful and marries PrincessBadroulbadour, the Emperor's daughter (after magically foiling her marriage to the vizier's son). The genie builds Aladdin a wonderful palace, a far more magnificent one than that of the Emperor himself. The sorcerer returns and is able to get his hands on the lamp by tricking Aladdin's wife (who is unaware of the lamp's importance) by offering to exchange "new lamps for old". He orders the genie of the lamp to take the palace along with all its contents to his home in the Maghreb. Fortunately, Aladdin still has the magic ring and is able to summon the lesser genie. Although the genie of the ring cannot directly undo any of the magic of the genie of the lamp, he is able to transport Aladdin to the Maghreb where he recovers the lamp and kills the sorcerer in battle, returning the palace (complete with the princess) to its proper place. The sorcerer's more powerful and evil brother tries to destroy Aladdin for killing his brother by disguising himself as an old woman known for her healing powers. Badroulbadour falls for his disguise and commands the "woman" to stay in her palace in case of any illnesses. Aladdin is warned of this danger by the genie of the lamp and slays the imposter. Everyone lives happily ever after, Aladdin eventually succeeding to his father-in-law's throne. Found On: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin Relationship To Story: Genevieve's mother is unknown and her father, the genie of the lamp does not like to talk about her. Genevieve is in line to be the next genie of the lamp, the one to serve the next Aladdin (or Al). She hates her destiny set before her because she longs to chase and fulfill her own wishes, not just serve the master of the lamp. Relationships Family: Her family consists of her father, the genie of the lamp and her younger brother, Kesem, age 10, who is a genie in waiting. He will be chosen if Genevieve is freed, or if she chooses death. Kesem has been a free genie, because he has no destiny (thus far), for this Genevieve has always been jealous. Genevieve's father and her have a slightly rocky relationship, because of conflicting opinions of her role as a genie. She still loves both of her family members, despite their disputes. Friends: She is close friends with Cedar Wood because they are both bonded by magic and not free to make their own decisions . She is also close with her roomie, Jackie Beanstalk and her chummy chum Zephyr Wolf. She would accept most as a friend but some others don't appreciate her granting of their accidental wishes, and as mentioned earlier, she is sometimes looked down upon for her differences. Romance: Genevieve has a crush on Al Domiyu , the next Aladdin. She doesn't want anyone to find out because he is destined to be with Jade Saiban, his princess, who already has got him wrapped around her sassy finger. *snappity snap* And she is WAY overprotective. Clothes Original: She wears a flowy sleeveless dress with a green bodice, with an Arabic blue and orange flower design. The skirt of the dress is teal, and is made of a light wispy material. She has a colorful lamp made of gold, which double as shoes. (She has no legs...) On her wrists she has golden cuffs attached by chains to her lamp. Getting Fairest: For her getting fairest outfit, Genevieve pulls her black hair in a bun on top of her head using an orange ribbon. She wears no makeup. Genevieve is wearing an orange nightgown with extremely long open ended sleeves and an Arabic diamond shaped pattern on it. Her lamp rests on a pillow. Legacy Day: TBA Thronecoming: TBA Mirror Beach: TBA Winter: TBA Features In... * Back to School An Ever After High Fanfic Link here: http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/33992259-back-to-school-an-ever-after-high-fanfiction Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aladdin Category:Rebels Category:BlazingStarfishPotatoes Category:Genies